lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 023: Shade HERO vs. FIRE (and intrusion: Ashmouth)
Turn 1: Brenda * Normal Summons "Destruction HERO - Asuka" (1800/800). * Uses "Asuka"'s effect. Since it was Normal Summoned, while it is the only monster she controls, she can Special Summon 1 DARK "HERO" monster from her Deck, but she cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Warrior-Type monsters from her Extra Deck. She Special Summons "Shade HERO - Wraithvenge" (1800/1500). * Overlays "Asuka" and "Wraithvenge" to Xyz Summon "Shade HERO - Night Hunter" (2500/1700). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Sally * Draws. * Special Summons "Frenzied Flame Fern" from her hand, since she controls no monsters (1800/400). * Since she controls a FIRE monster, she can Special Summon "Infesting Infernal Insect" from her hand. (1800/800). * Since "Infernal Insect" was Special Summoned, she can add 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Stormfire Spark Sage" from her Deck to her hand. * Overlays her "Flame Fern" with "Infernal Insect" to Xyz Summon "High Impact Attacker" (2100/1900). * "High Impact Attacker" attacks "Night Hunter", but Sally activates the effect of her "Impact Attacker", detaching "Flame Fern" to have "Impact Attacker gain ATK equal to half the ATK of "Night Hunter", until the end of this turn, but Brenda activates her Set "Shade of the Underealm", making a "Shade HERO" monster Brenda controls gain 1000 ATK, but it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. (2500 -> 3500/1700) (2100 -> 3850/1900) (Brenda: 4000 -> 3650). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. (Night Hunter: 3500 -> 2500/1700) (Impact Attacker: 3850 -> 2100/1900). Turn 3: Brenda * Draws. * Activates the effect of "Night Hunter", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to send 1 random card from Sally's hand to the Graveyard, and if that card is a monster, "Night Hunter" gains 1000 ATK for this turn only. The card she picked is "Stormfire Spark Sage" (2500 -> 3500/1700). * "Night Hunter" attacks "High Impact Attacker" (Sally: 4000 -> 2600) (Note that "High Impact Attacker"'s effect to Special Summon a Rank 5 or 6 monster from the Extra Deck by attaching itself as an Xyz Material is not activated, because due to the effect of "Night Hunter", card effects in Sally's Graveyard cannot be activated). * Ends her turn (Night Hunter: 3500 -> 2500/1700). Turn 4: Sally * Draws. * Activates her Set " ", Special Summoning "High Impact Attacker" from her Graveyard. (2100/1900), also attaching "Xyz Reborn" to it as an Xyz Material. * Activates " ", Special Summoning "Stormfire Spark Sage" from her Graveyard. (1600/1700). * Fusion Summons "Redhead Illusive Mistress" from her Extra Deck, by attaching a FIRE Warrior-Type monster she controls ("High Impact Attacker") and a Spellcaster-Type monster she controls ("Stormfire Spark Sage") (2700/1900). * Brenda activates the effect of "Shade HERO - Black Cloak", discarding it to prevent the destruction by a card effect of the first "Shade HERO" monster she controls that would be destroyed by a card effect this turn. * "Redhead Illusive Mistress" attacks "Night Hunter", but Brenda activates the effect of "Wraithvenge" from her Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack towards a "Shade HERO" monster, and ends the Battle Phase. * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Brenda * Draws. * Activates the effect of "Night Hunter", detaching "Asuka" to send a random card from Sally's hand, and if it is a monster, it gains 1000 ATK for this turn only. She sends " ". * Overlays "Night Hunter" to Xyz Summon "Shade HERO - Terror Night" (3000/1800). * When "Terror Night" is Xyz Summoned, she can destroy "Redhead Illusive Mistress", and having Brenda gain LP equal to the ATK "Illusive Mistress" had on the field. (Brenda: 3650 -> 6350). * "Terror Night" attacks directly, but Roberta intrudes (Roberta: 4000 -> 2000) and uses the effect of "Ashmouth Guardian" from her hand, discarding it to Special Summon an "Ashmouth" monster from her Deck, except "Guardian", to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. She Special Summons "Ashmouth Scout" (1300/200). * Uses the effect of "Scout". Since it was Normal or Special Summoned, while it is the only monster she controls, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Sentry" from her Deck. (800/200). * Normal Summons "Destruction HERO - Tanaba" (1600/1600). * Uses the effect of "Tanaba". Since it was Normal Summoned, she can add 1 DARK "HERO" monster from her Deck to her hand, except "Tanaba". She adds "Destruction HERO - Hiro". * Due to "Tanaba"'s effect, she can Normal Summon one more DARK "HERO" monster this turn. She Normal Summons "Destruction HERO - Hiro" (1800/1000). * Overlays her "Tanaba" and "Hiro" to Xyz Summon "Shade HERO - Nightfall" (2600/1400). * Since "Hiro" was used as an Xyz Material, she inflicts 800 damage to Roberta. (Roberta: 2000 -> 1200). * Uses the effect of "Nightfall", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to halve the ATK of "Scout" and having Brenda gain LP equal to the lost ATK (Scout: 1300 -> 650/200) (Brenda: 6350 -> 7000). * Ends her turn (Scout: 650 -> 1300/200). Turn 6: Roberta * Draws. * Tunes her "Sentry" and "Ashmouth Shaman" from her hand (due to the effect of "Sentry") and "Scout" as a non-Tuner monster (due to its effect) to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Flame Charioteer" (2000/200). * Uses the effect of "Flame Charioteer", banishing "Scout" to destroy "Terror Night", and "Flame Charioteer" gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster. (2000 -> 3300/200). * Normal Summons "Ashmouth Volcano Mistress" (1100/200). * Since "Volcano Mistress" is Normal Summoned, she Special Summons an "Ashmouth" monster from her hand. She plans to Special Summon "Ashmouth Flare Priest", but she uses the effect of "Ashmouth Molten Sentinel", since she Normal Summoned an "Ashmouth" monster, she Special Summons itself. (Molten Sentinel: 1500/200) (Flare Priest: 1200/200). * Tunes her "Flare Priest" and "Molten Sentinel" with "Volcano Mistress" (treated as a non-Tuner monster by its effect) to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Burnt Goblin" (2500/200). * Since "Volcano Mistress" is used for the Synchro Summon of an "Ashmouth" monster, she can draw 1 card. * Uses the effect of "Burnt Goblin" equipping "Nightfall" to it. * Uses the other effect of "Burnt Goblin", sending the equipped "Nightfall" to the Graveyard to inflict damage to Brenda equal to "Nightfall"'s original ATK. (Brenda: 7000 -> 4400). * "Flame Charioteer" attacks directly. (Brenda: 4400 -> 1100). * Activates "Ashmouth Holocaust Ritual" from her hand, returning "Burnt Goblin" to her Extra Deck, to Special Summon an "Ashmouth" Synchro Monster from her Extra Deck with a lower Level than "Burnt Goblin". She then Special Summons "Ashmouth Burning Jester" (2400/200). * "Burning Jester" attacks directly. (Brenda: 1100 -> 0). Roberta wins. Category:Blog posts